The influence of essential nutrients as well as of other environmental factors upon the normal development of the fetus is at present not fully understood, although the importance of nutrition in this respect has become clear in the last decade. Similarly, the effects of nutritional factors during the neonatal period are not well known. The proposed research aims to provide information concerning the influence of essential nutrients, especially zinc, in prenatal and neonatal development, and the relationships between maternal diet and the nutritional status of the offspring. Specific approaches include studies on role of nutrients in fetal alcohol syndrome, effect of zinc deficiency on development of immune response, and role of trace elements in neonatal development.